sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario Party: Star Rush
| designer = Takeru Sugimoto | programmer = Masayuki Shinohara | artist = Keisuke Kasahara | composer = Matthew Margeson Lorne Balfe | series = Mario Party | platforms = Nintendo 3DS | released = }} | genre = Party | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} is a party video game developed by NDcube and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 3DS. It deviates from the normal ''Mario Party series in its removal of turn-based gameplay in favor of the ability to move at will, simultaneous with other players, and without set paths on the game board. The game was released in Europe, Australia, and Japan in October 2016, and in North America the following month. The game is preceded by Mario Party 10 for the Wii U. Gameplay , Yellow Toad, Princess Peach, Toadette, Blue Toad, Red Toad, and Donkey Kong battling the King Bob-omb boss]] Mario Party: Star Rush is a handheld party video game in the Mario Party series based on group minigame events that follow a board game concept. Star Rush s main change to the franchise is its replacement of turn-based gameplay with the ability to move at will, simultaneously, and without set paths on the game board. The game's main mode is "Toad Scramble", in which all players play as Toad from the ''Mario'' franchise. Other Mario series characters can be recruited to play on the player's team, but are not themselves playable. Star Rush features boss battles where players compete to deal the most damage to the boss. Up to four players can join a common multiplayer game when near other players through the Nintendo 3DS handheld console's local wireless mode. The game is also compatible with fifteen of Nintendo's Amiibo figurines. Development Nintendo announced the game at the end of a press release for the 2017 The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild during its June 2016 Electronic Entertainment Expo coverage. Journalists described the announcement as "hidden". Nintendo showed more of the game the next day. Shortly after its announcement, Twitter users commented on how the game's box art was reused from other projects, including the label of SpaghettiOs canned pasta. Closer to the game's release, the box was updated with original art. The removal of the turn-based format was designed to make the game better for portable play. Mario Party: Star Rush was released in Europe on October 7, 2016, in Australia on October 8, 2016, in Japan on October 20, 2016, and in North America on November 4, 2016. Reception The game received mixed reception, according to review aggregator Metacritic. Sean Buckley of Engadget praised the new design choice to remove the turn-based format. He wrote that Mario Party minigames were fun but that the board game format was antiquated. Chris Carter of Destructoid lauded the removal of the series' "car" mechanic, in which all players traveled in a car together on the game board, though he remained "not hopeful" for the new game overall. In Japan, the game sold less than 30,000 units in its first week. It has sold 88,544 in the region as of December 16, 2016. Notes References }} Star Rush Category:2016 video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS-only games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Network games Category:Party video games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games that use Amiibo figurines Category:Video games scored by Matthew Margeson Category:Video games scored by Lorne Balfe